1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex position detector which is capable of detecting rotor positions of revolving members such as in a coaxial rotating machine and a rotating machine in which the multiplex position detector is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, such a coaxial rotating machine as described above having a stator between an outer rotor and an inner rotor has been used. In such a kind of rotating machines as described above, both inner rotor and outer rotor as described above are independently revolved around the fixed stator. Hence, it is necessary to recognize positions of the respective outer rotor and inner rotor independently and separately. To cope with this necessity, a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2000-14103 published on Jan. 14, 2000 exemplifies such separate detectors as outer rotor position detector for the outer rotor and inner rotor detector for the inner rotor which are respectively installed in the rotating machine.